


Very First Page

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: After an encounter with a culprit, Benoit finds himself in the hospital, where he meets one of the nurses, Marta.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Very First Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maplesyrup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/gifts).



> This was prompted by Maplesyrup on tumblr. Thank you for the prompt! It was fun to write. :)
> 
> Title is from the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Specifically the lines: "This is me praying that this was the very first page/Not where the story line ends"
> 
> Alternate title was 'Hello, Nurse!' :D

Benoit woke slowly, a groan escaping his mouth at the pain he felt from his middle. "Well, that hurts like the dickens," he said, as he opened his eyes more fully, looking around at what was clearly a hospital room.

"Oh, you're awake." A soft voice came from his right and he turned his head to see who had spoken. A gorgeous woman with a kind face looked back at him. Given her scrubs she was either a nurse or a doctor, and he found himself gaping a bit at how beautiful she was. Catching himself, he closed his mouth and forced himself to stop staring.

"What happened?" He could remember bits and pieces, but everything was fuzzy. He had been chasing a suspect, had him cornered when the man had pulled out a knife.

"You were stabbed, Mr. Blanc," she said with a sympathetic look.

His memories were becoming clearer and he could remember that now. He shook his head. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage."

A smile flashed across her lips. "I'm Marta, one of the nurses on this floor."

"It is nice to meet you, Marta. I'm Benoit, but then you already knew that."

She smiled again, dropping her gaze for a moment. When she looked back up, her expression was kind but professional. "I'll go get your doctor, now that you're awake."

As she left, Benoit closed his eyes with a sigh. He never should have stared at her like that, she probably thought he was a creep.

* * *

He had fallen asleep sometime after the doctor had explained his prognosis. When he woke next, the doctor was gone and Marta was back in the room.

"Hello again," she said, with another one of her stunning smiles. "How are you feeling?"

He paused to take stock. The pain meds seemed to have kicked in and the pain was much less noticeable. "Much better."

"I'm glad to hear that," she said as she walked closer to the bed and sat in the chair at his bedside. She shrugged, sheepish at his questioning look. "It's slow today," she said with a wave of her hand. "I heard you're a private detective?"

He nodded. “My father was a police detective. I wanted to follow in his footsteps, but liked the idea of setting my own hours."

"My sister, Alice, will be so jealous, she loves all the detective shows and stories," she said, leaning back in her chair.

"Real life usually is not as interesting as the crime shows pretend," he said with a shake of his head and a laugh.

"I don't know, I bet you have some pretty good stories," she said, with a disarming smile.

He knew what she was doing, and was completely powerless to not give her exactly what she wanted. "I did have one case involving a parrot and a locked room..."

* * *

"How did you know who it was?" Marta asked, leaning forward in her seat while Benoit told her about another one of his cases. He had been telling her case stories when it was slow since yesterday, but she was still spending more time than she probably should in his room. He couldn't find it in him to protest.

He shrugged. "I followed the clues, the arc of the truth and found the answer had fallen at my feet."

"I'm sure it's more difficult than that," she said with a shake of her head.

"That does simplify it, and the path that the truth takes can often be a winding one, but the method has not failed me yet," he said, thinking over his cases. He knew he was good at what he did, and the cases he solved were often complex, but following that arc had always made sense to him. "But what about you?" he asked, wanting to know more. "What drew you to nursing?"

She shook her head. "I've always enjoyed helping people. It seemed like the best option."

"Well, you have been an excellent nurse during my stay," he said with a grin.

She shook her head, with an answering smile of her own, before looking down at her watch. "I need to go, but I'll be back to check on you later," she said, standing from her chair.

He nodded and watched as she walked out of the room. He would be discharged tomorrow, and then he wouldn't get to see her again. They had only just met, but the thought made him sadder than he had expected.

* * *

Benoit was discharged the next day, and while he was happy to be going home, to be able to sleep in his own bed and eat his own food, he was sad to know he was saying goodbye to Marta.

The nurse's station was near his room, and he saw her as he walked out.

"Thank you for being an excellent nurse," he said, with a soft smile.

"It was my pleasure," she said, ducking her head and returning his smile.

Another nurse, taller and older than Marta, walked up to them, her smile wide and something in it gave Benoit pause. "I'm Fran," she said, sticking her hand out to Benoit.

He shook it firmly. "Benoit Blanc."

"Oh, I've heard plenty about you," she said, and Benoit knew he was in trouble. She stooped to scribble something on a piece of paper, before tearing it off and handing it to him. "And that's Marta’s number."

He looked between the offered scrap of paper and Marta, his eyes wide. "Oh, I couldn't--"

"Fran, he doesn’t want it, it's not funny," Marta said with a scowl, her arms folded.

"I never said I didn’t want it," Benoit said, wanting to make sure he was clear on that point. "I just would not want to take your number if you did not want me to have it."

Fran pressed the paper into Benoit's hand and walked away with a smirk.

He looked down at the number in his hand, before moving his attention to Marta. "If you don't want me to have this, I won't take it," he said, handing the paper to her.

Marta bit her lip, a blush staining her cheeks. "No," she said, pushing his hand back. "I want you to have it, I just thought you weren't interested."

"Oh, I have been interested since I first woke up and saw you," he said with a soft smile.

Her face took on a determined, but happy look. "Well, then," she said with a smile, "I'll expect your call."


End file.
